


Weihnachtsfilm-Marathon

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Im Nachhinein konnte keiner von ihnen noch sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie am Vorabend des 2. Advent zu viert in McCoys kleinem Appartement saßen und einen Weihnachtsfilm-Marathon veranstalteten.





	Weihnachtsfilm-Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember - Prompt 10 ("Darauf trinke ich.")
> 
> Mit bestem Dank an meinen Engel, Amber, für die Beta! *mwah*

Im Nachhinein konnte keiner von ihnen noch sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie am Vorabend des 2. Advent zu viert in McCoys kleinem Appartement saßen und einen Weihnachtsfilm-Marathon veranstalteten.

Sie beschrifteten vier kleine Zettel mit den Nummern eins bis vier, falteten diese und steckten sie in Jims Wintermütze. Leonard schüttelte die Mütze, damit sich die Zettel gut mischten und ließ anschließend ziehen.

„Eins“, verlautbarte Uhura und freute sich, dass sie als erste einen Film aussuchen durfte, obwohl das gerade mit Gaila und zwei Männern in ihrer Runde sicher keine leichte Entscheidung werden würde.

„Ich bin Zweiter“, freute sich Jim und zeigte allen den Zettel zum Beweis.

Gaila faltete ihren Zettel auf und zeigte ihn ebenfalls herum. „Dritte.“

„Wiedermal typisch, dass ich das Schlusslicht bilde“, murrte Leonard und machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe seinen Zettel zu entfalten.

„Ich hab noch nie so etwas wie einen Film-Marathon gemacht“, ließ Gaila die Gruppe wissen. „Aber ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Und ich freue mich riesig, dass wir diesen furchtbar verregneten Tag zusammen verbringen.“

Es folgte allgemeine Zustimmung, wobei Leonard sich erwartungsgemäß zurückhielt. Er hielt sich gerne für zu alt, um an Nachmittagen mit Freunden ‚rumzuhängen‘. Hin und wieder mussten sie sich jedoch auch eine Auszeit von all dem Lernen und dem Training gestatten und wieder neue Energie tanken.

 

**Uhura**

Die Frauen bereiteten auf die Schnelle ein paar Snacks zu, indem sie Leonards Kühlschrank plünderten und frisches Gemüse in mundgerechte Stücke schnitten und ein paar Dips dazu zauberten, während Jim Popcorn zubereitete und Leonard sich um die Getränke kümmerte.

Schließlich setzten sie sich verteilt auf das Sofa oder machten es sich vor selbigen mit Kissen auf dem Boden bequem. Dabei überließen die Männer, ganz Gentlemen, den beiden Frauen das Sofa und setzten sich ihnen zu Füßen

Nur der Herr im Himmel wusste, was für Faxen sie hinter den Rücken der Männer machten. Hin und wieder kicherten sie wie kleine Schulmädchen und waren todernst, so wie sich Jim oder Leonard zu ihnen umwandten und sahen so unschuldig aus, dass es kaum unglaubwürdiger hätte sein können.

‚Rendezvous mit einem Engel‘, war der doch recht christlich angehauchte Film, den Uhura als erstes für ihren gemeinsamen Marathon auserwählt hatte. „Damit du verstehst, warum wir glauben“, hatte sie zu Gaila gesagt. „Außerdem ist die Musik grandios. Keine Frau hat je so engelsgleich gesungen wie Whitney Houston.“

Die Männer hatten erwartungsgemäß mit den Augen gerollt, genervte Gesichter gemacht und sich erstmal ein Glas Eierpunsch darauf gegönnt.

 

**Kirk**

Nachdem Uhura sie mit ‚Rendezvous mit einem Engel‘ mehr oder weniger gequält hatte, wollte Jim unbedingt etwas mehr Action zu Weihnachten. Wer jedoch bekanntlich die Wahl hat, hat auch die Qual. Er entschied sich schließlich jedoch für einen Film, in dem eine starke Frau im Mittelpunkt stand, womit er sowohl Uhura als auch Gaila imponieren wollte.

‚Tödliche Weihnachten‘, war Jims Filmwunsch. Und auch wenn er zu Beginn auf allgemeinen Widerstand stieß, waren doch gegen Ende sogar die Frauen einigermaßen angetan von dem Film. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil das Ende unter anderem romantisch ausfiel.

„Für einen typischen Männer-Weihnachtsfilm war der gar nicht mal so übel“, hatte Uhura ihn wissen lassen, was in ihrem Fall ein ziemliches Kompliment war.

Jim nickte anerkennend und gab eine Runde Eierpunsch aus. „Der Eierpunsch ist übrigens sehr lecker, Bones.“

„Ist ein Familienrezept“, erklärte er und nahm das Kompliment gerne an.

„Was ist da alles drin?“, wollte Uhura wissen. Dass er ziemlich gehaltvoll war, merkte sie bereits nach dem ersten Glas.

Leonard schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Verrate ich nicht. Sorry.“

„Unfassbar!“, beschwerte sich Gaila prompt.

„Du bist dran“, erinnerte Jim die Orionerin. „Hast du dir einen Film ausgesucht?“

 

**Gaila**

Als Orionerin hatte Gaila es ganz besonders schwer, den Sinn und Zweck der Weihnachtszeit zu begreifen. Allerdings hatte Uhura bisher gute Arbeit geleistet und ihr Bestes gegeben, ihr die vielen unterschiedlichen Bräuche zu erläutern. Der Zweck, hinter den ach so besonderen Weihnachtsfilmen, blieb ihr jedoch verschlossen. Sie hatte die Datenbank der Starfleet Academy durchforstet, sich sämtliche Beschreibungen zu den Unmengen an weihnachtlich angehauchten Filmen durchgelesen und einige Trailer dazu angesehen. Vereinbart war, dass jeder einen Lieblingsfilm vorschlagen sollte – oder in ihrem Fall einfach einen aussuchen musste – und die anderen drei würden ihn mit möglichst viel Enthusiasmus mitanschauen.

‚Liebe braucht keine Ferien‘, war daher ihr Film der Wahl. Sie war in Stimmung für eine richtig romantische Komödie zu Weihnachten.

„Kann mich mal einer vom Boden aufheben, ich klebe nach all dem Zucker fest“, raunte Leonard am Ende des Films. „Ich muss mir mal eben die Beine vertreten.“

Jim gluckste nur, stand auf und half seinem Freund auf die Beine. „Dito. Lasst uns eine kurze Pause machen.“

 

**McCoy**

Der Arzt hatte den letzten Film an ihrem gemeinsamen Abend auswählen dürfen. Zunächst war er in Stimmung für einen Anti-Weihnachtsfilm gewesen. Zumal er schon so viel Zucker an diesem Abend hatte ertragen müssen, dass seine Toleranzschwelle längst überschritten war. Allerdings hatte er in die drei erwartungsvollen Gesichter gesehen, die sehr gespannt auf seine Wahl zu sein schienen.

Er dachte an seine Tochter Joanna und die Filme, die er früher immer mit ihr zusammen angesehen hatte. Allerdings schienen ihm die doch eher für Kinder gemachten Filme ungeeignet für ein rein erwachsenes Publikum. Joanna liebte Filme wie ‚Wunder einer Winternacht‘ und ‚Drei Nüsse für Aschenbrödel‘ über alles. Leonard konnte sie schon auswendig mitsprechen, so häufig hatten sie diese Filme zusammen angesehen.

Die anderen drei nutzten die Zeit, in der Leonard fieberhaft überlegte, um aufs Klo zu gehen und weitere Snacks in Form von Obst und zur Abwechslung antialkoholische Getränke herbeizuschaffen.

„Okay, ich hab’s jetzt“, meinte Leonard nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Seine drei Besucher sahen ihn gleichermaßen erwartungsvoll wie furchtsam an. ‚Ist das Leben nicht schön?‘, war sein Film der Wahl. „Der Film ist sogar noch älter als ich mich in eurer Gegenwart fühle“, war seine Begründung. „Außerdem ist er ein Klassiker, den ihr jungen Banausen wahrscheinlich ohnehin noch nie gesehen habt.“

Leonard aktivierte ohne weitere Vorwarnung den Film, schnappte sich eine Orange und schälte sie mit geübter Hand. Er reichte Jim eine Hälfte der Frucht, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden.

„Ähm- …“ Jim nahm die halbe Orange und sah verwirrt von dem großen Fernseher hinüber zu Leonard. „Bones, dein Fernseher ist kaputt. Wieso ist der Film schwarzweiß?“

Leonard fing daraufhin schallend an zu lachen, goss Jim noch einen weiteren Eierpunsch ein und meinte nur: „Lehn dich zurück und entspann dich. Ich sagte ja, der Film ist alt. Als der entstanden ist, gab es noch keine Farbfilme.“

Jim war für einen verzweifelten Moment den Tränen nah. Aber weil Bones sein Freund war, tat er ihm den Gefallen und sah sich den Film an, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Mucks von sich zu geben.

Als der Abspann über den Fernseher flimmerte und im Hintergrund noch ‚Auld Lang Syne‘ gesungen wurde, wandte sich Leonard zu den drei Jungspunden um. Über alle drei Gesichter rannen Tränen, was ihm ein kleines mitfühlendes Lächeln entlockte. Er reichte eine Kleenex Box herum, die dankbar weitergereicht wurde. Es folgte kollektives Schniefen und Schnäuzen. „Seht ihr, man braucht keine Farbe, keine Action und nicht mal ein geradezu klischeehaftes Maß an Romantik in einem Weihnachtsfilm, um zu Tränen gerührt zu sein.“

„Darauf trinke ich“, stimmte Jim ihm zu, goss in alle vier Gläser noch einmal von Leonards selbst gemischtem Eierpunsch und sah seine drei Freunde lächelnd an. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich bin jetzt zu hundert Prozent in Weihnachtsstimmung.“

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen“, nickte Gaila und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „An euer Weihnachten kann ich mich direkt gewöhnen. Besonders, wenn wir dann öfter so zusammenkommen wie heute.“

Uhura nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das war ein außergewöhnlich schöner Tag. Draußen regnet es zwar in Strömen, aber zumindest hier in Leonards Appartement herrscht beste Weihnachtsstimmung.“

„Wenn ihr mir helft die Sauerei aufzuräumen, die wir veranstaltet haben, dann könnte ich mich tatsächlich mal wieder zu so einem Filmnachmittag hinreißen lassen“, erwiderte Leonard mit gespielter Strenge in der Stimme.

 

E N D E

 

Bourbon Eggnog

1/2 l Milch  
1/4 l Sahne  
8 cl Whiskey (Bourbon)  
6 cl Orangenlikör (Triple Sec)  
1 Vanilleschote (Mark)  
3 Eigelb  
50 g Zucker  
1 Orange, davon der Abrieb  
1 Msp Muskatnuss  
1 Msp Zimt


End file.
